A Fair Warning
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Heckyl doesn't always play by the rules, but he has decided to give our a warning to one of the Rangers.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Charge. This story is fan-made._

 _Author's Note:_ I haven't done this is a while, but I would like to post a fair warning of my own. Recently, some people have thought it would be a good idea to take my work and post it as their own on other fan fiction writing sites. I am very flattered that you think my work is so good it'll boost your own status as a writer, considering there is nothing that you can do on your own to build up your own skill level as a writer. Not to mention, there's no better way to find your own writing style that to steal someone else's.

It took me years to reach the level of writing I have achieved today, and I still consider myself a student. There have been many stories I've seen both online and in books that I wish I could have written myself. This does not give me permission to take their work and claim it as my own. What this has done is motivate me to find what I can do differently with my writing and where to focus my time so I can learn to become better. I do this with every chapter of every story I write, every single time I've sat down to write. For those of you wondering, it's been about 10 years since I've been doing this, and if you've ever seen my work posted from all that time ago, you'll know that I've grown immensely.

Writing is not a skill I was born with. It's a skill I've built from the ground up and a skill I am still building upon. If you like my work, please let me know by leaving a review and telling me. Hell, if you don't like my work, leave a review as well. I'd much rather receive flames and angry rants than see someone steal mine or anyone else's work.

Thank you.

Just another little note: flames and angry rants will be used for my own enjoyment. They will be mocked privately by myself and those whom I wish to share them with. You mission of making me feel bad about my work without justification will have been fruitless and your time wasted. Also, flames will be used for roasting marshmallows, because winters are long up here in Canada and it's been a while since I've been able to sit out by a campfire and roast marshmallows.

Jeremy sat on a rock near a dig site, watching from a distance as a Megazord battle against the latest of Heckyl and Snide's monsters waged on. Since the silver energem had bonded to him he was a Ranger, but he was missing one if the key weapons that everyone else got to experience.

He didn't have his own Zord. He could ride in the cockpit with the rest of the Rangers, but he didn't have a Zord or Megazord to call his own. This time, he opted to sit out, preferring to watch the battle and take notes for when they did discover the TitanoZord. He wanted to be ready.

He was also sitting out for another reason. Kendall had opted to stay out of this fight, and was assisting the Rangers from behind the scenes. Riley had brought up a good point that after Wrench had attacked Cammy, and since Heckyl had turned up seemingly to stop him, Heckyl might be expecting Kendall to come to this battle ready to face him, making her susceptible to falling for one of Heckyl's latest plans.

Kendall also decided not to come because she wanted to show Heckyl that attacking Cammy would no longer get under her skin. Of course it did, but only in the sense that it would push her to being a better Ranger. He couldn't manipulate her that way. By keeping her distance, she would show Heckyl that he had no power over her.

With Cammy safe at school, and Kendall safe in the lab, Jeremy felt comfortable letting his teammates do what they did best. That was, until, he heard someone approaching him from behind, and turned around to see Heckyl. When he was spotted, Heckyl put his hands up.

"I'm unarmed and don't wish to fight," he said and stood next to where Jeremy was sitting. "I merely wish to speak with a man who seems to care just as much for Kendall as I do."

Jeremy scoffed and shook his head. "We have a very different definition of the word care."

"By now, everyone on my ship is aware of her unique abilities," Heckyl said and Jeremy looked to him curiously. Heckyl pointed to the Megazord as the Rangers used one of Kendall's chargers to attack his monster. "Do you think any of this would be possible without her? Your Keeper must not have thought his selection through."

"What do you mean?"

"Choosing one person to study the energems," Heckyl said. "Having one person know far more about their potential, their limitations, and their power than anyone else in the universe. I wouldn't be surprised if, in her studies, our dear Kendall learned more about those precious stones than Keeper ever did."

"So?"

"So?" Heckyl frowned. "Do you think it's a coincidence that the Rangers have collected all ten energems, while Sledge, Snide, Fury and myself have barely held one in our hands long enough to understand it's true powers? Do you think that has nothing to do with your team having Kendall in your corner?"

"My sister is special, I know that," Jeremy said. "But if you're implying anything..."

"I'm not implying, I'm very, very clearly warning you that the side that has our beloved Kendall Morgan will be the side with a true advantage."

"Is that a threat?"

"A warning," Heckyl nodded. "We all want the energems more than anything and we're all coming to the conclusion that your little sister is our ticket to them. She knows the energems better than anyone, and she creates all the weapons that protect them. Be prepared."

"And you're warning me, why?"

"Because, despite what you believe, I do care for Kendall," Heckyl said. "My allies, well, they aren't so fond of her. They're more... if they can't have her, no one will."

Heckyl turned to leave while Jeremy gulped. The silver Ranger sat on his rock, and though in the distance it seemed the Rangers were in the winning stretch, he couldn't help but feel fear consume him.


End file.
